


Wait for It

by minnieears



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex is Trying His Best, F/M, Fives is trying his best, Hamilton References, Honestly I just want Rex to have a plan for after the war because he deserves it, I hate Pong Krell, Pong Krell Being an Asshole, Rex has a plan, Rex is Burr, Self Loathing, Song: Wait for It (Hamilton), i just really love this song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnieears/pseuds/minnieears
Summary: Rex ponders his life while watching Jesse, Fives and Hardcase leave in their Umbaran fighters. Watching them he realizes that he is willing to wait for it. This is based on Wait for It from Hamilton
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Original Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 12





	Wait for It

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Hamilton and started thinking of Rex during Wait for It and in all honesty I just had to write this. I like to think that Rex had a plan for after the war, even if he never had the chance to see it through.

"I cannot protect you," I warned, my statement falling on deaf ears. My brothers had made up their minds to go against the General's orders. Fives shot me a look over his shoulder as they left and that familiar sinking feeling settled in my stomach. I knew I would have to try to protect them regardless of my warning. They were right and I knew it, but I needed to wait for my chance to make a change. Sighing I turned back to the airbase, to continue rallying the boys for our forward attack on the locals. I had a Battalion to lead, I reminded myself. 

My brothers do not understand the complexities of my position, their lives revolving around the battle and not the intricacies of command. Fives and the others had never sat through hours of training in order to learn how to right mission reports. They would never have to watch the Jedi gamble the lives of their brothers in an attempt to eliminate the ceaseless threats. a small part of me was grateful for my position, as it allowed me a certain level of individuality, but with every blessing came a curse. My every decision costs me my brothers, as no battle is without its casualties. I may have control over my troops, to an extent, but I have no control over the war,

I am the one thing in life I can control.

The Jedi take and take and take from me, but I continue on. My life, on paper, belonged to the Republic, a fact General Krell had made abundantly clear as of late. CT-7567. A number in the grand machine that is the Republic. I was meant to be invisible, to be another clone. I was born one of a hundred, all identical to me in every way. I was meant to be disposable. 

I am inimitable, I am an original 

Few clones have survived as long as I have. I had fought on the first battle of Genesis, and I would serve in the final battles of the war, be it on Mandalore or Coruscant. I would serve until my dying breath, but I am much more than they intended me to be. 

There is a reason I fit with Skywalker as well as I do. A reason none of my brothers have. I have a future after this war, one that not even my closest confidants knew of. 

I have everything to fight for.

I fight for her and her love each and every day. Leaving her behind when away on business with the banking clan had been a mistake that her husband would likely never realize. He had left my cyar'ika alone and I was keeping his bed warm in his absence. Falling for her had given me purpose, just as Senator Amidala had done for General Skywalker. I had done the unthinkable for a clone. 

If there's a reason I'm by her side while so many tried I'm willing to wait for it 

The moment I met her, she had been surrounded by men vying for her attention. A I watched they all attempted to steal the heart of the beauty. Her eyes had shone with a million secrets as I watched and I had known immediately that she was my purpose. She was the one that I was meant to protect. As I watched she had pushed past a rather aggressive Senator, working her way towards me, her presence magnetic as she approached. I have never once looked back and I never will.

I'm not falling behind or running late.

I had created my own life outside of the Grand Army of the Republic. I have a lover and a child on the way. I have everything to lose and everything to gain. I had started as a shiny just like the rest, born to be a trooper and nothing else. I had risen above my station in becoming a captain. I had grown beyond my position as a clone. 

My brothers would never know of my fate, but I would fight a million battles if it meant having a chance to be with her again. I would leave no legacy if it meant surviving this war that had taken nearly everything from me and my brothers.

I am not standing still, I am lying in wait.

Fives likely believed I am being overcautious with Krell. He likely saw my hesitation as weakness, as me being little more than the clone I was bred to be. He did not see my plan, he did not see the long term repercussions on turning on the Jedii. He did not have the foresight I do. He dies not see that obeying the General until he directly endangers all of his men will allow for his more permanent removal. 

Fives has something to prove, he has nothing to lose. 

Fives did not see the precarious nature of our situation. My brother is a good soldier, from the moment I met him I had known that, but he lacked the planning abilities I had been bestowed with. He lacks the leadership abilities that had allowed me to become a near equal with Cody. He has much to learn, I just hoped he would survive his plan to face the lessons. 

Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints, it just takes. 

As I walked I thought of the countless brothers I had watches perish.

Hevy.

99.

Echo.

I feared which man would fall next, knowing I had few brothers left. I watched as Kix hustled across the courtyard and frowned realizing he was one of the few left who knew nearly all of my fallen brothers, having treated them for their injuries. The tallies on my gear had only gown exponentially as of late. Each marking a sign of a man who had fallen having never found his own individuality. I will never forget my fallen brothers who had fallen so I may rise up. 

If there's a reason I am alive while so many have died I'm willing to wait for it 

A part of me has always know that I have survived thus far for a reason. The Force, as I had come to understand it has its purpose for me. I can fool myself into thinking it is by her side, but I knew that there is likely a far more sinister reason for my existence.

I had faced death more than any man. I had seen the barrel of the blaster and smiled. I have faced Generals, Sith, Apprentices, droids, and even my own men and lived to tell the tale. I have survived for a reason, and the reason was the woman waiting for me back on Coruscant. 

I am willing to wait for it if it means the chance to see her again

Cut and his family have stuck with me for all of these months. His happiness and children had made an impression on me that I had never forgotten. I was going to be like him, like my brother who had managed to become more than a number. I would follow his example at some point, but for now my duty was to protect my men from Krell and his disastrous plans. I could be an individual and a soldier for as long as necessary as it meant protecting both my lover and my brothers. I have my priorities and I will stick to them until my dying breath.

We rise and we fall and we make our mistakes.

I am far from perfect. I have made my mistakes. Even falling for her was a mistake in its own way, but I would rise from it. I am a man, I am more than just another clone. 

I'm willing to wait for it. 

I will protect my men, just as they protect me.

I'm willing to wait for it.

Krell rose in front of me, his threatening presence setting me on edge again. I pushed all thoughts of myself and my live from my head, acutely aware that Jedi have the ability to read individuals. I would continue to lie in wait and allow my brothers the glory of planning and executing the plan. We face an endless uphill climb and I was willing to sacrifice it all to see it through to the end. 

Even if it meant following the orders of a mad man.

Even if it meant waiting for it. 

I am willing to wait for it.


End file.
